stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerlinde
Gerlinde was a shiny Liepard played by Kat in the Pokemon RP. She was a former Nazi who later worked at Armstrong's Bar to redeem herself, but met an untimely end at the hands of Claire thanks to Neria. She chose the path of reincarnation upon death, and Xerneas confirmed her rebirth as a shiny Purrloin with good parents and many siblings. Story Background Gerlinde was born and raised in a project on the Nazi Moon Base. Out of several brothers and sisters, she was deemed the perfect shiny Purrloin, who would one day be the perfect shiny Liepard. Her parents and siblings were then executed, their blood and DNA samples being taken to make different kinds of serums. From then on, she continued going through horrific amounts of physical and mental torture at the hands of the evil Gitor, which caused her much trauma and pain. However, she soon forced herself to feel pleasure from the pain and look up to Gitor as a love interest. Iron Skies Gerlinde made her debut in Iron Skies, albeit as Samantha. She first appeared on the Moon Base during Ducky's interrogation, where she got off to whipping him. She also appeared on the Moon Base when the rescue party came to save Ducky, holding them off by whipping them, until she herself was overpowered. After being retconned from Samantha into Gerlinde, she later appeared back on Earth, first attacking Rara, Xander, and Fiona, by repeatedly hitting them with Night Slash, until she lost the battle by accidentally getting tied up in her own whip and getting blasted away by Xander. She also fought AA, also getting blasted off near the end. On the day of the Nazi invasion, she attacked Chastity and Fatale, angering Claire and activating Claire's Mega form. She had her whip stolen from her by Claire, who shifted the tides by becoming the dominatrix as she beat the living shit out of Gerlinde. As the beatings gave her flashbacks to her torture, she ended up surrendering, and to her surprise, Claire reverted back to her normal form and gave her a second chance. From then on, Gerlinde started reforming. We Are The Champions Back on the island, Gerlinde found a job and home within Armstrong's newly opened bar, trying to be a better person. She started hanging out with fellow reformed Nazis Elesa and Fritz during this time, so she could receive help from them on getting better. She also grew pretty close to Armstrong, and eventually his wife, Bayonetta, as well. Puppet would flirt with her, and she'd flirt back fairly often. She retained a bit of her kinky side, but overall became much more tame and didn't want to immediately whip everyone in sight. She also met the reformed Gitor, at first being scared, but quickly warming up to him and gaining a genuine crush on him. Hail To The King She befriended her new co-worker, Sylvia, and grew closer than before to Armstrong, looking up to him and his wife as the parents she never had. In turn, Armstrong and Bayonetta had been considering adopting her due to their incompatible species preventing them from having biological children. However, her life came to an untimely end at the hands of no other than the woman who gave her a second chance, Claire, who suddenly changed her opinion of Gerlinde with a little help from Neria. After several harsh blows from Moonblast, a mere Grass Knot was enough to leave her faint and fatally wounded. Armstrong and Sylvia found her comatose body the following morning, and, after a little help from Tapu Lele, took her to the hospital. During this time, she was stuck in a dream in the astral plane, where the good head of Gitor won and was married to the mother of Klein, Klein and Endgegner were bound to be happy brothers for the rest of their lives, and her brothers and sisters were all alive and happy. However, as she started to actually die back on Earth, the dream faded, and her traumatizing memories returned. When she finally passed away, she requested to be reincarnated. While stepping up to be reincarnated, she noticed Endgegner trying to hold back tears, so her last words were telling Endgegner it was okay to cry, and no matter what anyone said, it wouldn't make him weak. She then faded from the astral plane. It was confirmed later she'd been successfully reborn as a shiny Purrloin with a big, happy family, just as she'd have wanted, the exact opposite of what she got in her previous life. Retcons * Gerlinde used to be a shiny Litten named Samantha, based on notorious NatSoc tumblr user little-kitten-doll. However, Kat later found this to be tasteless and a Litten unfitting for a kinky cat, so she retconned her into being Gerlinde, the shiny Liepard. However, Samantha was used later as a pure filler character. Gallery Gerlinde SS.PNG|Gerlinde while living as a Nazi. Gerlinde 1.PNG|Gerlinde while living. Category:Pokemon RP Category:Pokemon Category:Heavenly Beings